Broken Bow
| Jaar = 16 april 2151 / 2121 | Sterrendatum = | GeschrevenDoor = Rick Berman en Brannon Braga | Script = | Verhaal = | Regisseur = James L. Conway | Afbeeldingen = Broken Bow }} De Aarde lanceert het sterrenschip Enterprise om een gewonde Klingon naar zijn thuiswereld terug te brengen. Samenvatting In San Francisco van het jaar 2121 schildert een jonge Jonathan Archer een model van zijn vaders' ruimtevaartuig. Jonathan citeert een quote uit de toespraak van Zefram Cochrane en Henry vertelt hem dat de uitvinder van de warpaandrijving trots op hem zou zijn. De jonge Archer is nieuwsgierig naar het schip van zijn vader en vraagt of het groter zal zijn dan "ambassadeur Pointy's" schip. Henry corrigeert zijn zoon en vertelt dat de ambassadeur Soval heet en een zeer behulpzame Vulcan voor de mensheid is. Jonathan zegt dat de mensheid al op warp vijf zou zitten als de Vulcans zich niet steeds met hen zouden bemoeien. Henry geeft toe dat hij de houding van de Vulcans ook niet helemaal begrijpt, maar hij is ervan overtuigd dat ze een goede reden hebben. Dertig jaar later vindt het Broken Bow incident plaats in Broken Bow, Oklahoma op de planeet Aarde. Een stel wezens achtervolgen de Klingon Klaang. Dit is de piloot van een gecrasht scoutschip. Zijn crash trekt de aandacht van een boer genaamd Moore. Klaang weet de wezens te doden, maar tegen Moore's plasmageweer is hij niet opgewassen. Aan boord van een inspectie pod bekijken Jonathan Archer, inmiddels een Starfleet kapitein, en commandant Charles Tucker III het prototype sterrenschip ''Enterprise''. Het schip ligt in de Ruimtelijke droogdok faciliteit, een ruimtedok dat in een baan om de Aarde te vinden is. Archer wordt naar Starfleet medisch teruggeroepen en daar ontmoet hij een groep hooggeplaatste Starfleet officieren. Onder hen is admiraal Maxwell Forrest en ze bespreken de Klingon Klaang met een aantal Vulcans. Deze Vulcans zijn ambassadeur Soval, Tos en ondercommandant T'Pol. Archer ontmoet tevens dokter Phlox, die Klaang medische hulp verleent. Uiteindelijk besluiten ze om de Enterprise er op uit te sturen om Klaang naar zijn thuiswereld, Qo'noS, te brengen. De Vulcans protesteren hier tegen, omdat ze de gewelddadige aard van de mensheid niet vertrouwen. Ze zijn bang dat de toekomstige band tussen de mensheid en de Klingons hierdoor benadeeld wordt. De protesten van de Vulcans zorgen ervoor dat de vermoedens die de mensheid heeft over het bewust terughouden van informatie en het tegen willen houden van de mensheid sterker worden. Aan boord van de Enterprise discussiëren luitenant Malcolm Reed en vaandrig Travis Mayweather over de transporter. Dit is een gloednieuw technisch hulpmiddel dat voor de eerste keer op hun schip geïnstalleerd is. Terwijl ze door de gangen lopen denkt Mayweather terug aan zijn kindertijd aan boord van vrachtschepen. Als ze boordwerktuigkunde betreden stelt Reed Mayweather aan commandant Tucker voor. Archer reist ondertussen naar Brazilië om taalkundige Hoshi Sato als zijn communicatie officier te rekruteren. Een andere toevoeging aan zijn bemanning is ondercommandant T'Pol. Ze moet de positie van eerste officier en die van wetenschappelijke officier invullen. Archer heeft deze ruil moeten maken om toegang tot de Vulcan sterrenkaarten te krijgen. In het kantoor van Archer wordt ze aan Tucker voorgesteld en ze geeft hem een PADD met haar nieuwe taak. Vervolgens heeft ze een beschamende ontmoeting met de hond van de kapitein, Porthos, aangezien Vulcan vrouwen over een sterk reukorgaan beschikken. Ook dokter Phlox, die Archer eerder ontmoette bij Starfleet medisch, wordt aan zijn bemanning toegevoegd. Bij de lanceerceremonie van de Enterprise houdt admiraal Forrest een speech. Hij vertelt dat er geen betere kapitein dan de zoon van de uitvinder kan zijn voor het eerste warp 5 schip . Hierna wordt een opgenomen speech van dokter Zefram Cochrane afgespeeld. Deze speech werd 32 jaar eerder opgenomen tijdens de ceremonie voor het Warp vijf complex. :"Op deze locatie zal een krachtige motor gebouwd worden... een motor die ons ooit honderden keren sneller zal laten reizen dan dat we vandaag kunnen. Stel je eens voor: duizenden bewoonde planeten aan onze vingertoppen. En we zullen in staat zijn om deze vreemde, nieuwe werelden te verkennen...en tevens nieuw leven en nieuwe beschavingen te vinden. Deze motor zal in ons in staat stellen om te gaan waar geen enkele mens ooit geweest is." Terwijl deze historische woorden worden uitgesproken denkt Archer terug aan zijn kindertijd, waar hij en zijn vader een anti-zwaartekracht module in het model plaatsen. Mayweather vraagt de kapitein om instructies en hij antwoordt: "Neem haar mee, mr. Mayweather. Recht en gestaag.'" De ''Enterprise verlaat het droogdok en gaat over op warpsnelheid. Ondertussen overlegt een Suliban officier met een humanoïde persoon aan boord van een vreemd complex. De officier beloofd om het bewijsmateriaal te verzamelen. Dit materiaal was schijnbaar in Klaag's handen om het moment dat hij neerstortte. Aan boord van de Enterprise observeert Archer een pot met immunocytische gelwormen in de ziekenboeg. De dokter die hij eerder ontmoette, een Denobulan van het Interras medisch uitwisselingsprogramma, genaamd dr. Phlox. De dokter vraagt hem de wormen niet door elkaar te schudden. Archer helpt Phlox bij het uitpakken van medisch gereedschap en een Altarian buideldier. Een dier waar Archer van walgt, omdat de uitwerpselen voor een medicijn gebruikt worden. Ondertussen laat Travis Mayweather aan commandant Tucker de "sweet spot" zien, een gebied waar de zwaartekracht omgedraaid is. Mayweather is een "ruimte boomer" en heeft de planeten Trillius prime, Draylax en beide Teneebian manen reeds bezocht. Later als Tucker de kantine bezoekt krijgt hij door bemanningslid Fletcher een stoel aangeboden. De ingenieur heeft echter al een afspraak met de kapitein. Daar eet Tucker met Archer en T'Pol, terwijl ze de menselijke evolutie bespreken. Tijdens een test van de warp reactor ontstaat er een verbaal conflict tussen Sato en T'Pol. Sato beledigd T'Pol in de Vulcan taal en T'Pol wijst haar erop dat ze Engels moet spreken. Terwijl Archer, Sato en Phlox later in de ziekenboeg zijn verliest het schip de hoofdenergie. Onbekende soldaten komen aan boord van de Enterprise en vallen de Starfleet officieren aan. Klaang herkent de wezens als zijnde Suliban. Archer weet een van de wezens neer te schieten, maar hij kan niet voorkomen dat Klaang ontvoerd wordt. Op de brug vraagt een geïrriteerde Archer waarom de Suliban niet door de sensoren opgepikt zijn. Luitenant Reed vertelt hem dat de sensorlogboeken aan de stuurboordzijde een ruimtelijke verstoring hebben waargenomen en Archer beveelt de brugbemanning om daar verder onderzoek naar te doen. T'Pol adviseert Archer om de astrometrica computer in San Francisco te raadplegen, omdat ze onder de indruk is dat hij Klaang niet meer terug zal vinden. De kapitein negeert haar advies en zegt dat ze geen contact met Starfleet op mag nemen. In de ziekenboeg laat Phlox het lijk van de Suliban soldaat zien. De dokter is er achter gekomen dat het wezen Suliban DNA heeft, maar dat zijn anatomie met genetische verbeteringen aangepast is. In boordwerktuigkunde helpt T'Pol Tucker met het analyseren van de sensorgegevens. Archer en Sato komen al snel binnen. Door Sato's vertaling van Klaang's woorden en de assistentie van T'Pol weet Archer nu dat Klaang de planeet Rigel X bezocht heeft voordat zijn schip op de Aarde crashte. De kapitein neemt contact met de brug op en beveelt Mayweather om een koers uit te zetten naar de tiende planeet in het Rigel systeem. Ondertussen ondervraagt een officier Klaang. Deze Suliban vraagt Klaang waar hij een bepaald voorwerp gelaten heeft, maar de Klingon heeft geen idee waar hij het over heeft. Hij vertelt de officier dat hij een Suliban vrouw genaamd Sarin op Rigel X zou ontmoeten, maar ze heeft hem niks gegeven. De Enterprise nadert de planeet en Archer en T'Pol bereiden een verkenningsteam voor. Archer vertelt de officieren dat Klaang een koerier was en dat ze te weten willen komen wat er zo belangrijk was dat hij vervoerde. Het team gaat met Shuttlepod 1 naar het oppervlak en gaan op zoek naar een handelscomplex. Reed en Mayweather ontmoeten een man die beweert dat hij Klaang gezien heeft. Ze kijken samen naar twee vrouwen die met enkele vlinders dansen. Het Starfleet tweetal twijfelt aan de oprechtheid van de man en vertrekken al snel. Terwijl T'Pol onderzoek verricht, heeft Tucker moeite met de onbekende wezens die hij ontmoet, zoals een Lorillian moeder en zoon. Archer en Sato zien in een glimp een groep vertrekkende Klingons. Kort daarna wordt het gehele verkenningsteam aangevallen en door de Suliban gevangen genomen. Sato, T'Pol en Tucker worden in een sectie vastgezet die afgesloten is met een krachtveld. Archer wordt naar een menselijke vrouw gebracht, maar deze verandert van gedaante zodra ze Archer een kus gegeven heeft. De vrouw heet Sarin, dezelfde vrouw die Klaang eerder al op Rigel X ontmoet heeft. In het verleden was Sarin een lid van de cabal, het Suliban leger. Ze vertelt Archer dat de cabal bevelen opvolgt van een groep uit de Tijdelijke koude oorlog. De Suliban creëren interne onrust binnen het Klingon rijk en Klaang moest hierover bewijsmateriaal naar Qo'noS brengen om een burgeroorlog te voorkomen. Sarin biedt haar hulp aan om de Klingon te vinden, maar de Suliban cabal ontdekken hen en ze openen het vuur. Sarin bevrijdt de Starfleet officieren, maar wordt tijdens een vuurgevecht tussen de cabal en een klein groepje afvallige Suliban gedood. Archer raakt tijdens zijn vlucht gewond, maar weet aan boord van een shuttlepod te ontkomen. De shuttle vliegt door de atmosfeer en T'Pol neemt contact op met de Enterprise en kondigt aan dat ze het commando overneemt. Terwijl Archer het bewustzijn verliest droomt hij over zichzelf als een kind. Hij staat samen met zijn vader op het strand terwijl hij met zijn modelvliegtuigje aan het spelen is. Hij is teleurgesteld als het schip in het zand crasht en zijn vader vertelt hem dat hij niet bang voor de wind moet zijn. Ondertussen bekijkt T'Pol hen vanaf de kust. Nadat Shuttlepod 1 weer teruggekeerd is maken T'Pol en Tucker gebruik van de ontsmettingskamer om zichzelf schoon te krijgen van een protocystian spore. Tucker vraagt zich af of hij niet beter het commando op zich kan nemen, omdat T'Pol slechts een observant is. De ingenieur maakt zich zorgen dat T'Pol niet naar Klaang zal zoeken. Zes uur later wordt Archer weer wakker in de ziekenboeg. Phlox verwijdert een osmotische aal van zijn been. T'Pol en Tucker bezoeken hem en de Vulcan vertelt hem dat ze een Suliban schip achtervolgen dat Rigel X eerder verlaten heeft. Archer is verbaasd dat T'Pol niet terug naar de Aarde is gekeerd. Ze was zich bewust van de plannen van de kapitein en heeft deze simpelweg gevolgd. De Enterprise blijft het Suliban schip achtervolgen en Archer maakt ondertussen een bestand in zijn logboek aan. Hij vraagt zich meerdere malen af waarom T'Pol de missie heeft voortgezet. :Enterprise sterrenlogboek, kapitein Jonathan Archer – 16 april 2151. We achtervolgen het Suliban schip inmiddels al tien uur. Dit met dank aan onze...wetenschappelijke officier, die een manier heeft bedacht om de sensoren aan te passen. Ik heb geen enkele reden om te geloven dat Klaang nog in leven is, maar als...hetgeen de Suliban vrouw me verteld heeft waar is, is het cruciaal dat we hem vinden. Ik heb nog niet besloten of ik ondercommandant T'Pol naar de Tijdelijke koude oorlog moet vragen. Mijn instinct zegt me dat ik haar niet kan vertrouwen. Archer hoort een verandering in de warpaandrijving en ziet door het raam dat het schip uit warp is gegaan. Hij neemt contact met T'Pol op, die vervolgens vraagt of hij naar de brug kan komen. Daar is een gasreus op het beeldscherm te zien. T'Pol vertelt Archer dat het Suliban schip enkele uren geleden de stralingsgordel in is gegaan, waardoor het warpspoor verstoord is geraakt. T'Pol instrueert Reed om een spectrale analyse van de nabijgelegen fragmenten uit te voeren. De bemanning komt zo te weten dat de fragmenten van veertien verschillende sterrenschepen afkomstig zijn. De Enterprise heeft een gebied gevonden dat vaak door de Suliban gebruikt wordt. Archer beveelt Reed om het wapensysteem te activeren en de rompplaten te polariseren. Vervolgens moet Mayweather het schip in de atmosfeer van de planeet vliegen. Aan boord van het vreemde complex praat een Suliban officier met de mysterieuze figuur. De officier weet niet zeker of Sarin de Enterprise bemanning iets gegeven heeft, maar hij weet wel dat het sterrenschip nabij is. Hij beloofd het schip te vernietigen voordat ze de helix ontdekken. De figuur zegt dat het niet de bedoeling is dat de mensheid en de Vulcans nu al betrokken raken en eist dat Sarin's boodschap Qo'noS niet zal bereiken. In de atmosfeer van de gasreus verliest de Enterprise bijna het warpspoor. T'Pol schat dat de conditie van het schip moet verbeteren, kort voordat de brug begint te schudden. De bevingen worden veroorzaakt door een onverwachte hoeveelheid vloeibaar fosfor. Als de conditie van het schip verbetert ontdekken de officieren twee celschepen en de helix. Sato bespeurt meer dan drieduizend bio-signalen aan boord van het station, maar weet het signaal van Klaang niet op te pikken. De Suliban schepen beginnen hun aanval, zodat de Enterprise naar de fosforlaag terug moet keren. Hier kunnen de vijandige schepen hen niet oppikken. T'Pol merkt op dat de helix uit wel honderden verschillende kleinere schepen lijkt te bestaan en deze worden door een magnetisch veld bij elkaar gehouden. Sato weet Klaang uiteindelijk toch op te sporen en Reed suggereert om hem aan boord te stralen. Archer vindt zijn plan te gevaarlijk. De kapitein besluit om één van de celschepen met de grijper voor verder onderzoek aan boord te halen. Mayweather stelt Archer en Tucker vragen over het Suliban schip. De ingenieur heeft twijfels bij het schip, waardoor Mayweather in de veronderstelling is dat hij een betere piloot zou zijn. Archer vindt echter dat de vaandrig op de Enterprise nodig is en Tucker het schip wel degelijk zal kunnen besturen. T'Pol probeert Archer ervan te overtuigen dat hij beter niet kan vertrekken. Ze stelt voor om een nabijgelegen Vulcan schip om hulp te vragen. De kapitein verdenkt haar ervan dat ze dit uit emotioneel oogpunt voorstelt, maar ze zegt dat het Vulcan hoge commando haar verantwoordelijk zal houden mocht er iets met Archer en Tucker gebeuren. Reed voegt zich bij hen en hij heeft een magnetisch apparaat en nieuwe fasepistolen bij zich. Volgens de luitenant hebben de wapens twee mogelijkheden, namelijk verdoven en doden. Hij adviseert Archer om de twee niet met elkaar te verwarren. Archer en Tucker verlaten de Enterprise en gebruiken het celschip om naar de helix te reizen, waar ze Klaang weten te vinden. De Klingon komt in eerste instantie vijandig over, maar Archer bedreigt hem met zijn fasepistool. De drie mannen begeven zich door de helix en vallen een Suliban bewaker aan. De kapitein beveelt Tucker om Klaang mee naar het celschip te nemen terwijl hij zelf achterblijft. Met het magnetische apparaat wil hij proberen om de helix uit elkaar te laten vallen. Daarna neemt hij contact met Tucker op en vertelt de ingenieur om niet voor hem terug te keren. Hij moet de Klingon naar de Enterprise brengen. Tucker gaat akkoord en verschillende losgeslagen Suliban schepen afkomstig van de helix komen met elkaar in botsing. Tucker zet de thruster uitgang van het celschip aan, waardoor T'Pol aan boord van de Enterprise de mogelijkheid krijgt om zijn positie te bepalen. Zodra dit haar gelukt is bedankt ze Sato in de Vulcan taal voor haar hulp. Aan boord van de helix vecht Archer met een officier. Het wezen doodt Archer bijna met zijn eigen fasepistool, maar de kapitein weet hem op tijd te ontwijken. Het wezen achtervolgt Archer naar een kamer met pulserende lichten. Op het moment dat het wezen opnieuw vuurt wordt Archer door de Enterprise opgestraald. Tucker verontschuldigt zich dat hij de transporter moest gebruiken, maar dit was de enige manier om de kapitein te redden. De Enterprise verlaat onmiddellijk op warpsnelheid de gasreus. Nadat ze op Qo'nos gearriveerd zijn gaan Archer, Klaang, Sato en T'Pol de Klingon hoge raad kamer binnen. Klaang spreekt in Klingonese de Hoge raad toe, terwijl Sato haar best doet om zijn woorden te vertalen. Volgens haar zegt Klaang dat hij het Klingon rijk ten schande is en hij bereidt is om hiervoor te sterven. De Klingon kanselier benadert hem en snijdt met een dolk in zijn hand. De Klingons gieten vervolgens het bloed in een buisje, die ze onderzoeken met een groot wetenschappelijk apparaat. Het DNA blijkt een overvloed aan Suliban informatie te bezitten. De Klingons schreeuwen het van genoegen uit. De kanselier benadert Archer en houdt de dolk tegen zijn keel. Hij zegt iets in zijn eigen taal, wat Archer opneemt als een woord van dank. Als de kanselier vertrokken is zegt Sato dat het maar beter is als Archer niet weet wat de kanselier nu echt tegen hem zei. Aan boord van de Enterprise vertelt Archer zijn bemanning dat het de missie van het sterrenschip is om verder te gaan. Tucker begint aan de reparaties, terwijl Archer Mayweather opdraagt om naar een nabijgelegen bewoonde planeet te vliegen. Er bevindt zich een ionenstorm tussen het schip en de planeet, maar volgens Archer kunnen ze niet bang zijn voor de wind. Archer herinnert zichzelf als kind en hij ziet zichzelf naast zijn vader staan terwijl hun model ruimtevaartuig door de zonnige ochtendlucht vliegt. Logboeken Achtergrondinformatie Achtergrondinformatie Links en referenties Personages *Scott Bakula als kapitein Jonathan Archer *John Billingsley als dokter Phlox *Jolene Blalock als ondercommandant T'Pol *Dominic Keating als luitenant Malcolm Reed *Anthony Montgomery als vaandrig Travis Mayweather *Linda Park als vaandrig Hoshi Sato *Connor Trinneer als commandant Charles "Trip" Tucker III *John Fleck als Silik *Melinda Clarke als Sarin *Tommy 'Tiny' Lister, Jr. als Klaang *Vaughn Armstrong als admiraal Maxwell Forrest *Jim Beaver als Daniel Leonard *Mark Moses als Henry Archer *Gary Graham als Soval *Thomas Kopache als Tos *Jim Fitzpatrick als commandant Williams *James Horan als de Mysterieuze mensachtige figuur *Joseph Ruskin als een Suliban dokter *Marty Davis als jonge Archer *Van Epperson als een man *Ron King als boer Moore *Peter Henry Schroeder als de Klingon kanselier *Matt Williamson als een Klingon raadslid *Byron Thames als een bemanningslid *Ricky Luna als Carlos *Jason Grant Smith als bemanningslid Fletcher *Chelsea Bond als een moeder *Ethan Dampf als een kind *Diane Klimaszewski als een danser *Elaine Klimaszewski als een danser Niet genoemde personages *Tyler Abrams als een student *Anthony Acker als een Vulcan afgevaardigde *F. Alekseyeva als een burger *David Keith Anderson als een burger *Jef Ayres als bemanningslid Haynem *Irina Bazidott als een wetenschapper *Kenneth Beck als een burger *Woody Bosco als een burger *Connie Bosmans als een Vulcan afgevaardigde *Rafael Boza als een student *Margery Bradbard als een Starfleet admiraal *Solomon Burke, Jr. als Billy *B. Burton als een burger *Paulo Caillile als een student *Sofie Calderon als een wetenschappelijke divisie bemanningslid *Mario Carter als een operatie divisie bemanningslid *Manuel Cazz als een student *Gina Chai als een burger *Michael Chong als een wetenschapper *Marijane Cole als een burger *Cecilia Conn als een commando divisie bemanningslid *Mark Correy als Alex *James Cromwell als Zefram Cochrane *Vince Deadrick, Jr. als een beveiliging bemanningslid *Janet Dey als een burger *Sandro DiPinto als een wetenschappelijke divisie bemanningslid *Milton James Donaldson als een burger *Renae Duran als een student *Bob Earns als een Vulcan afgevaardigde *Evan English als vaandrig Tanner *L. English als een burger *Alyssa Espinoza als een student *Mimi Fisher als Bennett *Susan Foley als een Starfleet medisch chirurg *Stacy Fouche als een operatie divisie bemanningslid *Devinna Garcia als een student *Edwin Garcia als een student *Hilde Garcia als bemanningslid Rossi (verwijderde scène) *Lindly Gardner als een operatie divisie bemanningslid *Hank Gartrel als een burger *N. Gehr als een burger *Maria Celeste Genitempo als een burger *Angela Giampietro als een vrouw *Nelson Grande als een student *J. Harris als een burger *Alberto Hector als een student *Dieter Hornemann als een Vulcan afgevaardigde *Aldric Horton als een operatie divisie bemanningslid *Cheri Isabella als een operatie divisie bemanningslid *Roman James als een Starfleet admiraal *Betty Jimenez als een student *Connie Kang als een student *Debra Lamb Bailleaux als een wezen (verwijderde scène) *Steven Lambert als een Suliban agent *Kristin Lindquist als een burger *Sven Lindstrom als een student *James Lozano als een student *Betty Matsushita als een burger *Christy Melendrez als een student *R. Michael als een burger *Marlene Mogavero als een operatie divisie bemanningslid *Simone Montanti als een burger *Shauna Moore als een wetenschapper *Gilbert Morales als een student *Arthur Murray als een Markalian bemanningslid (verwijderde scène) *Carmen Nogales als een operatie divisie bemanningslid *J. Nunez als een burger *Stephanie Nunez als een student *W. Oldford als een burger *Glenn Ota als een Benzite op Rigel X *Sonia Parikh als een student *Monica Parrett als een commando divisie bemanningslid *Woody Porter als Starfleet admiraal *Sandra Quoos als een student *David Richards als Markalian (verwijderde scène) *Cesar Rodriguez als een student *R. Rosenberg als een burger *Tobias Schonleitner als een Vulcan afgevaardigde *J. Scott als een burger *Mernoosh Shazadi als een Starfleet admiraal *Paul Sklar als een Suliban *Pablo Soriano als een burger *Joel Steingold als een burger *Darryl Stewart als een Starfleet admiraal *Quint Strack als een commando divisie bemanningslid *Max Thayer als een burger *A. Thomas als een burger *M. Tucker als een burger *Thelma Tyrell als een operatie divisie bemanningslid *Cynthia Uhrich als een operatie divisie bemanningslid *John Wan als een operatie divisie bemanningslid *Mark Watson als een burger *Mike Watson als een Suliban agent *Gary Weeks als een operatie divisie bemanningslid *Todd Wieland als een operatie divisie bemanningslid *David Williams als een wetenschapper *K. Williams als een burger *Jon Wright als een Markalian bemanningslid (verwijderde scène) *Prada als Porthos Stuntdubbels en stand-ins * David Anderson als ** stand-in voor Anthony Montgomery ** stand-in voor Peter Henry Schroeder ** stand-in voor Paul Sklar ** stand-in voor Steven Lambert ** stand-in voor Mike Watson ** stand-in voor John Fleck * Kenneth Beck als stand-in voor Vaughn Armstrong * Larry Carroll als stand-in voor Tommy "Tiny" Lister, Jr. * Gina Chai als stand-in voor Linda Park * Amy Kate Connolly als ** stand-in voor Melinda Clarke ** stand-in voor Linda Park * John Duff als fototdubbel voor Tommy "Tiny" Lister, Jr. * Evan English als ** stand-in voor Dominic Keating ** stand-in voor John Fleck ** stand-in voor Ricky Luna * Diamond Farnsworth als stuntdubbel voor Scott Bakula * Anthony Gaffe als stand-in voor David Richards * Gregory Hinton als stand-in voor Tommy "Tiny" Lister, Jr. * Lisa Hoyle als stuntdubbel voor Jolene Blalock * Simone Montanti als ** stand-in en handdubbel voor Jolene Blalock ** stand-in voor Diane Klimaszewski ** stand-in voor Elaine Klimaszewski * Mike Muñoz als stand-in voor Marty Davis * J.R. Quinonez als ** stand-in voor John Billingsley * Jeff Sanders als stuntdubbel voor Tommy "Tiny" Lister, Jr. * Richard Sarstedt als ** stand-in voor Scott Bakula ** stand-in voor Mark Moses ** stand-in voor Joseph Ruskin ** stand-in voor Steve Lambert ** stand-in voor Ron King ** stand-in voor Jason Grant Smith ** stand-in voor James Horan * Pablo Soriano ** stand-in voor Vince Deadrick, Jr. ** stand-in voor Mike Watson ** stand-in voor Scott Bakula * Mark Watson als stand-in voor Connor Trinneer * Mike Watson als stuntdubbel voor Connor Trinneer Referenties 2119; Starfleet; Altarian buideldier; Atlantis; boomer; Cook, Billy; Broken Bow, Oklahoma; Draylax; Draylaxian; Elkan Nine; fase pistool; klasse 7 gasreus; Klaang's scoutschip; Klingon taal; Lorillian; McIntyre; Oklahoma; ontsmettingsruimte; osmotische aal; OV-165; Rigel systeem; Rigel X; Sector 3641; Suliban; Suliban cabal; Teneebian manen; Trillius prime; Warp vijf complex. Categorie:ENT afleveringen cs:Broken Bow (epizoda) de:Aufbruch ins Unbekannte, Teil I en:Broken Bow (episode) es:Broken Bow fr:Broken Bow (épisode) it:Prima missione (episodio) ja:ENT:夢への旅立ち pl:Broken Bow (odcinek) sv:Broken Bow